


The Guy with the Eye

by Minerva McTabby (McTabby)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dr. Seuss parody, Gen, Humor, Mary Sue, Meta Fic, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTabby/pseuds/Minerva%20McTabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of <i>The Cat in the Hat</i> by Dr. Seuss. Featuring Crouch!Moody as the Cat, Harry and Draco as the kids, and Fawkes as the Fish. Written in 2002.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy with the Eye


    Headmaster's office.  
    For our fight we must pay.  
    Our detention task was  
    To remain there all day.
    
    I sat there with Malfoy.  
    We sat there, we two.  
    And I said, "You're a git."  
    And he said, "So are you."
    
    We didn't have wands,  
    And we'd given our word  
    To just sit and not fight,  
    Supervised by the Bird.
    
    So all we could do was to  
    Glare!  
         Glare!  
              Glare!  
                   Glare!  
    And think how we hated  
    Each other's hair.
    
    And then  
    Something went CLUNK!  
    Was it Peeves? Were we drunk?
    
    We looked!  
    Then we saw him slip in on the sly.  
    We looked!  
    And we saw him!  
    The Guy with the Eye!  
    And he said to us,  
    "Vigilance! Want to know why?"
    
    "I know I look odd  
    And sound a tad paranoid,  
    But out there are  
    Lots of Dark Arts to avoid!"
    
    "I know some Dark Arts you should see,"  
    Said the guy.  
    "I know some wild spells,"  
    Said the Guy with the Eye.  
    "A lot of bad spells.  
    I will show them to you.  
    Dear Albus  
    Will not mind at all if I do!"
    
    Then Malfoy and I  
    Both got nervous. A lot.  
    Did Dumbledore know about this?  
    Maybe not.
    
    And the Bird said, "No, no!  
    Make that guy stop right there!  
    Tell that Guy with the Eye  
    That you have to take care.  
    He can't teach Dark Arts!   
    He should not be about.  
    He can't teach Dark Arts  
    While dear Albus is out."
    
    "Now! Now! Don't you fuss.  
    Don't you fuss!" said the guy.  
    "It's for your own good,"  
    Said the Guy with the Eye.  
    "Why, you can learn  
    Ever so much from one word,  
    With a curse that I call  
    Crucio on a Bird!"
    
    "Flippin' heck!" shrieked the Bird.  
    "Unforgivable Curse!  
    Cut it out!" shrieked the Bird.  
    "I have never felt worse!"
    
    "Don't you fuss!" said the guy.  
    "I'm quite good at that spell.  
    I can do it to you  
    And this spider as well.  
    And Imperio too!  
    See the glint in my Eye?  
    But that is not ALL I can do!"  
    Said the guy...
    
    "Look at me!  
    Look at me now!" said the guy.  
    "I can levitate you  
    In the blink of an Eye!  
    Along with the spider,  
    And the Crucioed Bird,  
    And this big silver sword!  
    And a hinkypunk turd!  
    Just watch!  
    See the old Sorting Hat climb the wall!  
    But that is not all!  
    Oh, no.  
    That is not all...
    
    "Look at me!  
    Look at me!  
    Look at me NOW!  
    You can handle Dark Arts  
    But you have to know how.  
    I'll summon a Kappa  
    And a few grindylows!  
    And here's a fine boggart,  
    In the Pensieve he goes!  
    Make Malfoy a ferret  
    And Potter a snake!  
    And look! See the Bird  
    Transform into a cake!  
    I'll AK the spider,  
    As the Hat climbs the wall!  
    But that is not all.  
    Oh, no.  
    That is not all..."
    
    That is what the guy said...  
    Then he stopped, and he twitched,  
    And he reached for his flask,  
    And he took a long drink.  
    And Malfoy and I  
    Didn't know what to think.
    
    We changed back to ourselves  
    And the Bird changed back too.  
    It said, "I don't like this.  
    Oh, no! It won't do."  
    Then the Sorting Hat fell,  
    Having climbed quite enough.  
    It landed on Malfoy  
    And called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"
    
    "Now look what you've done!"  
    Said the Bird to the guy.  
    "You've scrambled the Hat!"  
    Said the Bird with a sigh.  
    "You've bent Godric's sword,  
    And the Pensieve is cracked!  
    Why make Potter a snake?  
    Don't you have any tact?  
    You should not be here  
    When dear Albus is not.  
    You apologise now!"  
    Said the Bird, looking hot.
    
    "But my work is not done.  
    Oh, I won't go just yet!"  
    Said the Guy with the Eye  
    To the Bird in a fret.  
    "I will not go away.  
    Nor apologise. No!  
    And so," said the Guy with the Eye,  
    "So  
       so  
         so...  
    I will show you  
    The darkest Dark Arts that I know!"
    
    And then he clunked out.  
    And, then, after a tick,  
    The Guy with the Eye  
    Came back in with a fic.
    
    A fresh HP fic.  
    How it quivered and shook!  
    "Now look at this curse,"  
    Said the guy.  
    "Take a look!"
    
    We backed off in alarm  
    As he raised his wand high.  
    "I call this curse Death-Of-A-Fic,"  
    Said the guy.  
    "In this fic is a thing  
    That could scare Voldemort.  
    You won't like it at all,"  
    Said the guy, with a snort.
    
    "I will open the fic.  
    You will see something new.  
    A girl who is known as  
    The Damn Mary Sue.  
    She's perfect and brilliant  
    And psychic as well!"  
    Then, out of the fic  
    Came the OC from hell.  
    And she ran to us fast.  
    She said, "How do you do?  
    Would you like a nice ship  
    With a Damn Mary Sue?"
    
    Then Malfoy and I  
    Turned to puddles of goo.  
    We were caught in the curse  
    Of the Damn Mary Sue.  
    She'd become our best friend.  
    But the Bird said, "No! No!  
    This girl should not be  
    On the loose! Make her go!  
    She should not be here  
    When dear Albus is not.  
    Get her out! Get her out!  
    She'll destroy the whole plot!"
    
    "Be afraid, so afraid,"  
    Said the Guy with the Eye.  
    "This curse is the worst."  
    And he started to cry.  
    "She is lame. Oh, so lame!  
    But she's transferred to stay.  
    She's related to Snape,  
    And keeps saving the day."
    
    "Now, watch what she does to the school,"  
    Said the guy.  
    "She's gone to explore,"  
    Said the Guy with the Eye.
    
    "No! Don't let her loose!"  
    Cried the Bird in sheer fright.  
    "She should not be seen  
    In the school! It's not right.  
    Oh, the things she will say!  
    Oh, the things she will do!  
    Oh, beware of the curse  
    Of Damn Mary Sue!"
    
    Then Malfoy and I  
    Had to stand back and stare.  
    We saw Damn Mary Sue  
    Toss her long golden hair!  
    Her eyelashes fluttered.  
    All the boys were right there.
    
    The Damn Mary Sue!  
    She made friends! She had style!  
    She hexed the whole school  
    With the power of her smile.  
    Her smile was so sweet  
    No one got in her way.  
    She won two hundred points  
    On her very first day!
    
    And the Damn Mary Sue  
    Was the new Quidditch star!  
    Then she beat the Dark Lord  
    And erased my old scar.  
    And I said,  
    "I do NOT like the story this way!  
    If Rowling could see this,  
    Oh, what would she say!"
    
    Then the Bird said, "Look! Look!"  
    Slapping Malfoy and me.  
    "Dear Albus is on his way back!  
    Do you see?  
    Oh, what will he think of this?  
    What will he do?  
    Oh, he will not like her,  
    That Damn Mary Sue!"
    
    "So, DO something! Fast!" said the Bird.  
    "Don't you care?  
    She's making the readers  
    Give up in despair!  
    There's no dialogue left  
    But FIRST FIC! PLEEZ REVIEW!!!  
    You will have to get rid of  
    That Damn Mary Sue!"
    
    There was only one way:  
    Mirror of Erised.  
    And I said, "Erised!  
    It will stop her, I bet.  
    I bet Erised  
    Stops Damn Mary Sue dead."
    
    Then the Damn Mary Sue  
    She looked into the glass  
    And she gasped, and she shrieked,  
    And she fell on her ass.  
    "I see me!" she exclaimed.  
    "I look so much brighter!  
    It's myself like I'd be  
    If I had a good writer!"
    
    "Smooth move," growled the guy.  
    "You just gave her self-doubt.  
    She's stunned.  
          Fading out...  
                 Fading out...  
                        Fading out..."
    
    Then the Damn Mary Sue  
    Went back into her fic.  
    And the guy picked it up  
    And clunked off, looking sick.
    
    "Oh, that's good!" said the Bird.  
    "So at last he departs!  
    But dear Albus will come,  
    And find signs of Dark Arts!"  
    We gazed round in horror  
    At the whole Potterverse:  
    Reduced to a shadow  
    By the Mary Sue curse.
    
    And THEN!  
    Who was back on the scene?  
    Why, the guy!  
    "Don't you fuss about this,"  
    Said the Guy with the Eye.  
    "I don't need an angry Headmaster...  
    And so...  
    I will show you another  
    Good spell that I know!"
    
    Then we watched him fix up  
    All the things that were broke.  
    "Ficmendiluscious!"  
    Was the spell that he spoke.  
    It fixed up the sword  
    And the Pensieve and Hat.  
    Restored us to canon,  
    And we all cheered at that.  
    Not a trace of Dark Arts  
    Remained when it was done.  
    And the guy rolled his Eye  
    As he left at a run.
    
    Then Dumbledore came  
    And he said to us two,  
    "No more fighting, I see!  
    How was Damn Mary Sue?"
    
    And Malfoy and I exchanged looks  
    Of dismay.  
    Had he planned all  
    The things that had happened that day?
    
    Was he playing more mind games?  
    Or had the curse hit him too?  
    Well...  
    How would YOUR plot twist,  
    If you wrote Mary Sue?
    
     
    
    *** THE END ***  
    

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no disrespect for the work of J.K. Rowling or Dr. Seuss. And I'm not making a Knut off this.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my personal favorite of my three Potterverse Seuss parodies.
> 
> Written in one inspired weekend - March 2-3, 2002. Posted first to a small list of like-minded fen, then [at FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/632971/1/The_Guy_with_the_Eye) and [at FictionAlley](http://www.riddikulus.org/authors/mmctabby/guyeye.html).


End file.
